yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 017
"Nature of the Draw", known as "Draw! Draw! Draw!" in the Japanese version, is the seventeenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 26, 2005 and in the United States on November 16, 2005. Summary Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale rush to Ms. Dorothy's card shop, with Jaden eager to acquire a Golden Eggwich. Dorothy makes sandwiches for the students each day, and one of them contains an egg sandwich made with a golden egg from one of Duel Academy's hens. Since it only lays one egg a day, only one such sandwich is made. The students use the sandwiches to practice their card drawing, with each hoping to unwrap the sandwich to find the one made with the golden egg. Jaden "draws" one of the sandwiches, unwraps it, and bites into it, but he's not found the Golden Eggwich. Syrus states it's been weeks since Jaden has gotten it, but prior to that, he nearly always managed to obtain it. Alexis Rhodes arrives, holding 2 sandwiches causing Jaden to assume she took the Golden Eggwich so they could have lunch together. This causes her to blush, replying she was practicing her draws. Ms. Dorothy arrives and confirms Alexis' claim and explains that not only has Jaden not been getting the Golden Eggwich, no one has, which means that the sandwich is being stolen. If this is true, then the thief must have very high luck in drawing. Jaden vows to catch the thief. Jaden plans to stake-out the card shop to catch the thief that night. Syrus and Chumley Huffington accompany him. Alexis is also present, and Jaden questions why. She thinks to herself that the thief could be related to the disappearance of the students at the Abandoned Dorm, including her brother. Later, the thief finally shows himself, and carefully selects one sandwich from the cart. The lights are flipped on, and he's revealed as a shirtless, muscular young man, who gives a yell like Tarzan before escaping. They give chase, and track him to the middle of the forest, where he attempts to scale a waterfall. Ms. Dorothy recognizes him as Damon, and calls his name. He falls from the waterfall, landing in the water below. Ms. Dorothy explains he that Damon used to an Obelisk Blue student, and would always be frustrated that he couldn't draw the right sandwich. Damon explains that he used to always get the top score on written exams, but was not skilled in actual Dueling, due to his bad drawing luck. A flashback is shown, with his opponent having "Jinzo" on the field, and Damon with "Doron". He draws "Fake Trap", which is useless to him due to the Trap-negation effect of "Jinzo". He confined himself to the mountains and honed his drawing skills through nature. He would let his cards flow down the waterfall, and through practice always be able to pick out the most powerful ones. As a final test, he began trying to get the Golden Eggwich and was able to draw it every day. Interested in Damon's method, Jaden challenges him, and gets him to promise to stop stealing the Eggwichs should he lose. Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Avian" in Attack Position and Sets a card. Damon Sets a card and Summons "Drawler", whose ATK and DEF becomes equal to the number of cards Damon sends from his hand back to his Deck. He sends four, making its ATK and DEF 2000. He attacks, destroying "Avian", who is sent to the bottom of Jaden's Deck rather than the Graveyard via "Drawler's" effect, as "Avian" was in Attack Position. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental HERO Clayman" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" who uses its effect to halve its ATK and attack directly. Damon activates his face-down "Miracle Draw", which lets him guess what he will draw before he does so. If he is correct, Jaden will take 1000 damage, but if he's wrong, he will take the damage. He calls "Card Loan" and draws. He is correct, so Jaden takes 1000 damage. He activates "Card Loan", which lets him draw a card by paying 1000 LP and having Jaden gain 1000. He draws, and then plays the card he drew - "Drawber". Jaden will draw a card, and Damon will guess what it is. If he's right, every card in Jaden's hand and on his field will return to his Deck. He guesses "De-Fusion" and is correct, so Jaden's hand and Set card are returned to his Deck, while "Rampart Blaster" returns to the Fusion Deck. Damon attacks directly with "Drawler", reducing Jaden to 1000 LP. Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Damon uses the effect of "Miracle Draw" and believes he'll draw "Shield Crush", which would win him the Duel. However, he is incorrect and draws "Doron", so he loses 1000 LP. However, he still has an advantage. He destroys "Wroughtweiler" with "Drawler", which lets Jaden add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then attacks directly with "Doron" to end his turn, reducing Jaden to 100 LP. Jaden tells Damon to try to enjoy the Duel instead of obsessing over drawing so much and insists that no matter what, you won't always draw what you need. Jaden draws and reveals that his draw is "Avian", who had been returned to the Deck and shuffled in by "Drawler". He plays "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" who attacks and destroys "Drawler". Its effect then activates, dealing damage to Damon equal to his destroyed monster's ATK, winning Jaden the Duel. Jaden and Ms. Dorothy convince Damon to return to Duel Academy as a student, and to draw sandwiches. The next day, he and Jaden draw sandwiches, but neither are able to draw the Golden Eggwich as Alexis had beaten them there and drawn it first. Featured Duels Damon vs. Obelisk Blue student Duel already in progress. Damon controls "Doron" in Attack Position, while his opponent controls "Jinzo" in Attack Position. '''Damon's turn' Damon draws "Fake Trap". The rest of the Duel is not shown, but Damon loses. Jaden Yuki vs. Damon Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Damon Damon draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Drawler" (?/?) in Attack Position. Since "Drawler" was Normal Summoned, Damon, through the effect of "Drawler", shuffles all the cards in his hand into his Deck to increase the ATK and DEF of "Drawler" by 500 for each card returned. Four cards are returned ("Drawler": ? → 2000/? → 2000). "Drawler" attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden: 4000 → 3000 LP). Since "Drawler" destroyed an Attack Position monster by battle, its second effect activates, sending the destroyed monster to the bottom of Jaden's Deck instead of the Graveyard. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental HERO Clayman" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Defense Position. Since "Rampart Blaster" is in face-up Defense Position, Jaden uses the effect of "Rampart Blaster" to let it attack directly. However, its ATK is halved during damage calculation ("Rampart Blaster": 2000 → 1000 ATK). The attacks hits Damon (Damon: 4000 → 3000 LP). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Rampart Blaster" returns to its original value ("Rampart Blaster": 1000 → 2000 ATK). During Jaden's End Phase, Damon activates his face-down "Miracle Draw". Now during each of Damon's Draw Phases, he must declare a card name before he conducts his normal draw. After he draws, he must reveal the card he drew. If Damon guessed correctly, Jaden will take 1000 damage. If Damon guessed wrong, he will take 1000 damage. Turn 4: Damon Damon declares he will draw "Card Loan". He does so (Jaden: 3000 → 2000 LP). Damon activates "Card Loan" to pay 1000 LP (Damon: 3000 → 2000 LP), increase Jaden's LP by 1000 (Jaden: 2000 → 3000 LP), and draw a card. On Damon's End Phase, he must place the drawn card at the bottom of his Deck. Damon draws "Drawber" and subsequently activates it to declare "De-Fusion" as the next card Jaden will draw, while also forcing Jaden to draw a card. Jaden draws "De-Fusion". Since Damon was right, all cards on Jaden's side of the field and in his hand return to his Deck. "Drawler" attacks directly (Jaden: 3000 → 1000 LP). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Wroughtweiler" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Damon Damon declares he will draw "Shield Crush". He draws "Doron" (Damon: 2000 → 1000 LP). Damon Normal Summons "Doron" (900/500) in Attack Position. "Drawler" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler". Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Doron" then attacks directly (Jaden: 1000 → 100 LP). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Avian". He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Drawler". (Damon: 1000 → 900 LP). Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Damon equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Damon: 900 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Jaden explains the story of the Golden Eggwich and expresses dislike for every other sandwich contained in the packets, with Syrus agreeing with him. In the Japanese version, Sho narrates this section, and neither student expresses dislike for any type of sandwich. The timeframe since the last sandwich was obtained by Jaden is five weeks in the dub, but only ten days in the Japanese version. * In the Japanese version, Asuka arrives at the shop, and when asked if she likes the Golden Eggwich, denies it. In the dub, Jaden asks her if she took the sandwich so they could have lunch together. * In the English dub, while Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Alexis are staking out, the word "Joker" is removed from the Joker playing card in the scene where Jaden is guessing at playing cards. * The Monster in the Joker is "Saggi the Dark Clown" * In the original, Tome brought the gang a snack of onigiri that were filled with either apricot, dried fish cracker, or salmon. In the dub, they were pastries that were filled with either strawberry, lemon, or chocolate. Also, in the original, Judai stated that he wanted salmon, and Hayato said that he did as well. In the dub, Jaden said that he wanted strawberry, and Chumley said that he wanted whichever kind was closest to grilled cheese. * During Damon's training montage, some of the cards are changed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.